Tears and Dreams
by Lonely
Summary: Scott & Shelby are living together in LA. Suddenly, Jess appears to their door. What´ll happen after that? R&R! *CHAPTER FIVE UP!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! (^_^)*
1. Chapter One

Hi! I´m new here and this is my first Higher Ground fanfiction ever and I´m trying to make it very good. If you notice some kind of grammar mistakes, don´t blame me, blame my nationality! I´m finnish and I´m not so good in english as those who´s mother language is english.. Well, read the story and send me reviews!!!! :)  
  
Tears and Dreams  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was 6:00 AM in the morning when Shelby heard knocking from the door. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her other side and noticed that Scott was still asleep. She stood up quietly and walked to the door.  
  
"Jess! What are you doing here", she asked, surprised.  
  
"Not only me Shel, I´ve got Michelle with me", she explained and pointed at Michelle.  
  
"Was this her idea?" she asked. Shelby knew that Michelle was a few years older than Jess.  
  
"No, it was mine", Jess said truthfully. "I dragged her here with me. I didn´t wanna come here alone", she explained.  
  
"Then, why did you come all the way from New York to here?" she asked.  
  
"I and Michelle need a place to stay for a while, and you were the first who I could ask it."  
  
"Does mom know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I left her a note on the table. I wrote there that I would be gone for a while" Jess hadn´t written, where she could find here, because she didn´t want to be found.  
  
"You didn´t tell her where you were going?" Shelby asked in shock. She knew that if her mom didn´t know where Jess was, she would become a psycho.  
  
"No." Jess knew exactly where this conversation was going.  
  
"Jess, you know exactly what´s gonna happen when she finds out that you aren´t at home", she started.  
  
"Please Shelby, not now. Can we just stay here for a while?"  
  
"Oh, okay then", she said finally. Shelby showed them where they could sleep.  
  
"And then, keep it quiet, cuz Scott is still sleeping like every normal people in this time", Shelby said before she closed the door.  
  
"Scott? Who is he?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Shelby´s boy friend. This is his apartment actually.. He´s okay", Jess said before they both fell asleep.  
  
To be continued...  
Oh, should I post another chapter??? Should I??? Tell me please!!!! I beg you guys!!! :) I want at least 5 POSITIVE reviews of this chapter or I won´t post anything! ;)  
  
-Lonely 


	2. Chapter Two

I´m back again!!!!!!! What´s wrong with u ppl???????????!!!!!! I got only 2 positive reviews!!! Argh!! Okay, I wanted FIVE positive reviews!! Not TWO!!! Okay, I´ll post this chapter.. And special thanks to Maya, my first reviewer, TANX GIRL!!! ;) Here´s some more of my so-called story..  
Tears and Dreams  
  
Chapter Two  
Scott woke immediately up when he felt that Shelby´s side of the bed was empty.  
  
"Shelby?" he asked and looked around. He felt a bit lost without her.  
  
"I´m right here", she answered and opened the door.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Oh.. I was.. Well.. We have guests."  
  
"What? Who? When?"  
  
"I said that we have guests. My sister and her best friend are staying here for a while", Shelby explained.  
  
"And you didn´t ask about it me", he said with a loud voice.  
  
"Keep it down Scott, they are sleeping in next room."  
  
"You should´ve asked it first from me."  
  
"I didn´t know that they were soming here, until this morning."  
  
"You still should´ve ask-"  
  
"I know! But you were asleep and I didn´t wanna wake you up", Shelby said and sat down on her side of the bed. The last thing that she wanted now, was a fight with Scott. She was so tired because of her early wake-up.  
  
"Then you should´ve woken me up", he said.  
  
"Just let them stay. I promise that they will behave like good human beings", she promised. "And we are still talking about my sister and her closest friend."  
  
"Okay, they can stay, but just for a while", Scott said finally.  
  
~~~ 6 hours later ~~~  
  
Jess woke up and remembered where she was. She woke Michelle up.  
  
"Wake up Michelle", she said and shook her.  
  
"What the-? Oh, sorry. What´s the time?" she asked.  
  
"It´s 2:00 PM, and that means it´s time to wake up", Jess said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, great. Where´s my bag?" she asked and looked around.  
  
"It´s exactly where you put it in the morning."  
  
"Ha! There", Michelle said and stood up. She needed to change her clothes and so did Jess. They both started to look for proper clothes.  
  
"I can´t find a thing", Michelle compalined after five minutes of searching.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Shelby came to their room.  
  
"So, you guys finally decided to woke up", she said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah", Jess replied, still going through her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Looking for clothes?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I can´t find any proper clothing."  
  
"That´s not a problem. I decided to take you guys to a mall today", she said. Michelle and Jess looked first at each other and then at Shelby.  
  
"Really?" Jess asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, and if you find something cheap, I MIGHT buy it for you", she continued. Michelle started to smile and Jess´ smile widened. They both stood up and hugged Shelby.  
  
"Thanks sis, I love you", Jess said. This time she meant it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ  
  
So... Is it worth of writing? Should I put more? I wanna know!!! This time, I want more than TWO reviews or I won´t write this story anymore..  
  
-Lonely 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi again!!! I decided to update my story cuz you guys sent me sooooooooo much reviews!!! I´m really sorry to tell you, but I can´t update till next week, cuz I want my english teacher check the spelling and so on... Well, enjoy!  
  
Tears and Dreams  
  
Chapter One  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, Jess and Michelle found something that they could wear.  
  
"Are you ready now?" Shelby asked and emphasized the word 'now'. The girls hesitated a bit first, but finally they answered yes. On their way to the nearest mall they stopped many times to look at shoes or clothes that they saw in display windows. Finally, after thirty-five minutes of walking, they arrived at the nearest mall.  
  
"This is so...huge", Jess said and looked around when they stepped in the mall.  
  
"We´re in LA sis, not in the small town of NY", Shelby said to her. Michelle giggled a bit and then started to look around, again.  
  
"Okay.. So, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"There!" The girls said and pointed exactly to opposite directions.  
  
"Okay, we don´t go there OR there, cuz we are going there", Shelby said and pointed to a different direction.  
  
"Awwww... There´s nothing interesting", Jess and Michelle said at the same time. But they didn´t have a choice. Shelby was already in the shop, so they ran after her. After a few minutes later of walking in the shop and looking at clothes, Jess and Michelle HAD TO change their minds.  
  
"Well.. This isn´t such a boring shop after all", Jess admitted finally.  
  
"I was wondering when you would say that", Shelby said with a smile on her face. There were so many things that Jess wanted, but she couldn´t have them.  
  
"Oh please Shel, I gotta get this", Jess whined and held a red, tigh t- shirt that had glittery stars on it, in front of Shelby´s face.  
  
"Jess, I´m not a millionaire! You´ve gotta get that", Shelby said and looked at the price of the shirt. "And this is $35!"  
  
"Pretty pretty please Shel!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"I´ll pay..half of it", Jess promised.  
  
"But you don´t have any money", Shelby said.  
  
"I have!" Jess said and started to search her wallet. She found it and showed Shelby her money.  
  
"Oh, okay then", Shelby said and gave up. "But only if you pay half of it."  
  
"I will. I won´t lie to you."  
  
They paid the shirt and left the shop. They also went to three other shops and then left the mall. All that Jess could do, was talk about her new, great shirt that she loved so much. The way back to Shelby´s home went much quicker than going to the mall.  
  
~ At home ~  
  
"That´s it Jess. I´m never going to a shop with you ever again", Shelby said when she closed the door after her.  
  
"Michelle, did you buy anything?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"It´s a secret."  
  
"But you can tell it to me cuz I´m your best friend!"  
  
"I can´t. Not yet."  
  
"Is it a surprise for me?" Jess asked and looked excited.  
  
"Yeah", Michelle said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, now I wanna know more!"  
  
"Just wait", Michelle said.  
  
"Hey, did you guys already come back?" Scott asked when he came to the living-room.  
  
"Of course! I missed you so much", Shelby said and kissed him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Oooooooooooohhhhh!!!!!!!! It´s the longest chapter what I´ve ever written!! Hope u like it!! Now, send me lots of reviews and I MIGHT update next week!!! ;) See ya then!!  
  
-Lonely 


	4. Chapter Four

Ha! No, I´m not dead, yet. *lol* Okay! So I wanna thank all of u who reviewed!!! Mwah! Thanks! Luv ya!! You´re the greatest!!! I´m so sorry still about the spelling and so on.. I´m still finnish!! I´m so sorry about that, too. Don´t ask. *lol* Okay, I´m a bit weird, in a good way. But my special thanks goes to next persons: *~ carebear *~ Maya *~ hopelessromantic *~ Lyra Skywalker Lots of luv to u guys!!!! I´m so sorry that I haven´t updated in long time, but here´s chapter four, made with love, to you guys. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Oh c'mon guys! Get a room", Jess and Michelle said at the same time. Nothing happened. Shelby and Scott continued their kissing and the girls decided to go to their room.  
  
"Okay, now you can tell me what you bought, right?" Jess asked and looked at Michelle backbag.  
  
"No! I said it´s a surprise and that´s what it´s gonna be, until I wanna show it to you!" Michelle said and laughed a bit. Jess was clearly disappointed to Michelle.  
  
'Why won´t she show that thing to me? I wanna know! I need to know!!!' Jess thought. While Jess was thinking what her surprise could be, Michelle was searching her wallet.  
  
"Where in the name of my God is it??" Michelle said out loud.  
  
"What? Have you lost something?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah.. Oh, no wait! I found it! I was looking for this", Michelle said and showed her wallet to Jess.  
  
"Your wallet? Was that what you were looking for?" Jess asked. She had thought that Michelle had lost something more important than her wallet. Way more important. Like her necklace, what meant a world to her. She was always keeping it in her pocket, never on her. She was afraid that sometime when she would wear it, she would lost it. It was her big sister´s necklace. She had died in a car crash and this was all that she had left to Michelle. It was the most important thing to Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, and now I found it", Michelle said and opened it. She took an old picture out of it. It was a picture of a boy. Of a boy that Michelle loved. That she had loved from the first day she had met him.  
  
"Michelle", Jess started, "I thought that you´ve gotten over him."  
  
"How could I? He was the reason why I left from NY with you", Michelle said back and stared at the picture.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
"Michelle, I have to tell you something.. I can´t keep this from you anymore."  
  
"You have to tell me what, Daniel?" Michelle asked and looked into Daniel´s eyes. He started to look at his shoes.  
  
"Well, there´s this one girl and I kinda like her.. Maybe more than I like you-"  
  
"I know what you´re trying to say. So just say it."  
  
"Michelle, I´m really sorry that this had to happen", Daniel said and looked sad.  
  
"Just cut the crap and say it. Please. If you say it now, you´ll make it more easier to both of us", Michelle said.  
  
"Michelle, please-"  
  
"Daniel, I know. So please, say it!" Michelle said. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Sooner or later, she couldn´t hold them back.  
  
"I.. I leave you now", Daniel sighed. He started to walk away, but Michelle didn´t move, not even an inch. Her whole world had just crashed down.  
  
*~* End of flashback *~*  
  
"Why did you do that to me? Why Daniel, why?", she whispered to the picture. Michelle knew well, that the picture couldn´t answer to her, but she didn´t care. Few seconds after her saying that, Jess took the picture from Michelle and put it on the table.  
  
"Michelle please, could you forget it? Try."  
  
"I´ve tried about thousand times Jess. I´m tired of it. I´ve given up", Michelle said.  
  
Jess looked at Michelle and then hugged her. "Try once more, will you? For me Michelle. For me", Jess said.  
  
"O-okay", Michelle said with weak voice. Right after that, Shelby came in.  
  
"Just thought that you guys would be hungry."  
  
"We´ll come", Jess said and stood up. Shelby glanced at Michelle.  
  
"Are you okay Michelle?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, it´s nothing", Michelle said when they started to walk towards the kitchen. Jess and Michelle didn´t eat much, which made Shelby worried. After the dinner, she decided to talk with Scott.  
  
"Scott, I think there´s something wrong with Jess and Michelle", she said pretty worried.  
  
"I didn´t notice anything weird."  
  
"Maybe you didn´t but I did. I´m really worried Scott. I need to find out why they came here in the first place", she said. Scott just nodded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, she will find it out!!!! I promise!!!!!!!! I´ll update when I remember.. *lol* No, just kidding, I´ll update when the next chapter is ready. Okay, see you then!  
  
-Lonely 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Oh no!! It´s me again!! *lol* Well yeah, I know you guys´ve been waiting so long for this chapter to arrive and here it is.. Finally.. Read and please, I beg, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was past ten at night when Shelby finally decided to talk with the girls. She walked to their room. Michelle was sitting on the floor and Jess was laying on bed, reading something. Michelle noticed Shelby first and started to smile.  
  
"Hey Shelby", she said quietly. Shelby noticed immediately, that she´d been crying. Michelle noticed Shelby´s worried look in her eyes and she knew, why she´d came here.  
  
"I guess you wanna talk?"  
  
"Yeah, with both of you", Shelby said and got Jess' full attention.  
  
"About what?" she asked immediately and put the book on the floor and sat up. Shelby sighed and sat on the bed and looked at the both of the girls.  
  
"I really need to know why you both are here", she said after long, lingering pause. First Jess looked at Shelby´s worried eyes and then she turned to Michelle. Shelby saw that Jess was pleading permission to tell her the reason. Michelle just nodded and then started to play with her hair, nervously.  
  
"Which one of us reason you wanna hear first?" Jess said and turned to Shelby.  
  
"Michelle´s."  
  
"Well she-" Jess started but was interrupted by Michelle.  
  
"Jess, maybe it´s better if I tell it by myself."  
  
Shelby nodded.  
  
"I wanted to leave NY, because.. Because.. I had nothing there anymore."  
  
"What do you mean by that? You have a family there and-"  
  
"I have a family that doesn´t care about me. The only relative who really cared about me died in a car crash about four months ago. My big sister Angela. After that.. Well, all I had after the accident, was my boyfriend, Daniel. I loved him more than anything and he was everything to me. And I still love him. We broke up. He fell for another girl, and nothing could hurt me more. Well, at least he was honest, and told it to me. By himself. When he left me, my whole world crashed down. I had nothing. I just couldn´t be there anymore.. Cause everywhere I was, I remembered him. Everything there reminded me of him. I wanted so much to get over him, but I couldn´t. I loved him way too much to do that. That´s my reason", she said and let out a sad sigh.  
  
"Your reason?" Shelby asked and turned to Jess.  
  
"Walt", she said simply. At this moment, Shelby was shocked. She was so terrified even to think about what that monster had done to her sister.  
  
"D-do you mean t-that.. T-that.." Shelby stuttered and couldn´t believe what she had just heard. Jess nodded and started to look at her feet.  
  
'I swear, oh how I swear, that next time I see that.. That.. Oh well, anyways, I´m not gonna say it, I´m gonna give him a lesson. He will learn one thing. And that thing is that he won´t never, ever, touch MY sister' Shelby thought angrily. Right now she felt that she could be that monster up. No matter what.  
  
"Okay.." she said quietly and left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, what were the reasons?" Scott asked when Shelby had get back to their bedroom.  
  
"Michelle wanted to leave NY behind because of her broken heart and Jess.. Oh I´m gonna kill that monster", Shelby said and punched the pillow.  
  
"You mean that Walt- Well that he.. Did-"  
  
"Yeah! I can´t believe that he did it!! That fucking pedofile!! I swear that I´m gonna kill him!" Shelby said almost yelling and punched the pillow again, this time more harder.  
  
"Sshh... Calm down", Scott said and hugged her.  
  
"How can I possibly calm down when I know what that monster had done to my innocent little sister", she said and almost cried. She felt angry and sad at the same time. She was angry to Walt and to that what he had done, and sad for Jess. She was sad for Jess, because she knew what she´d gone through.  
  
"She´s so vulnerable", Shelby mumbled to Scott´s chest.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know.."  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Weeeeeeeelllll??????????? Reaviews people, reviews! I´m so tired right now.. *yawn* Sorry. I hope that you liked the chapter. I couldn´t do anything better. That was my best, but not the longest. I´m not gonna write any long chappies, but I will write many short!! That´s a promise. Well, that´s it folks..  
  
-Lonely 


End file.
